Pleasant Distractions
by Kiawna
Summary: Ran seems distracted and he is a little annoyed by it. When Ken comes to tell him something, he decides to do something. Yaoi KenRan


**Title** Pleasant Distractions

**Warnings** Un-beta-ed Yaoi, duh. Lots of OOC and PWP. Ken/Aya

**Rating** NC-17 ...I don't think it will be happening again.

**Disclaimer** It sucks, but I don't own any of it. To think of the things that could be done if I did. XD

**Genre** Er..smut. nod I'm too tired at the moment. So, it's possible there is another genre there.

**NOTES:**

_Dream sequence  
_ - Change in scene/time

Amethyst eyes overlooked the Koneko No Sumu Ie. It was mid-afternoon, and once again, the shop was filled with, not customers, but schoolgirls. It really did annoy the redhead that the girls kept coming back day after day, and they still weren't ordering flowers. The sad thing was, he told them everyday that if they weren't ordering anything, than they should leave.

"Ano, Aya-kun?" A timid voice said. Aya turned an icy look on the girl. If he remembered correctly, her name was Tawame, or something like that. He wasn't in the state of mind to care at the moment. "A-ah. Uhm, Aya-kun, would you like to go see a movie with me?" She asked in a quiet, timid voice.

"No." He said, not bothering to let it out gently. That just wasn't the way he did things, especially when his mind was occupied with -- better, things. "Now, if you aren't here to buy flowers, please leave." He told her, turning away from her to go back to his own thoughts. He just ignored the tears and crying he had bestowed on the girl who ran out of the store.

"Ah! Aya-kun!" He heard Omi's voice say. "That wasn't very nice!"

Aya just ignored him, and turned his attentions to an arrangement. Today just wasn't his day. His mind was preoccupied with scenes from the dream he had been having the last few nights..

_The feel of warm lips against his skin was driving him insane. He squirmed from his position on the bed and groaned as he felt those same lips cover his nipple while a hand teased the other He arched a bit trying to get closer. He moaned as the mouth left his nipple and headed south. He was getting harder by the minute. It really sucked that he couldn't flip them. He tugged at the handcuffs that were keeping his hands from touching his torturer, as well as preventing him from removing the blindfold. "Please." He begged, as the mouth stopped going lower and he felt the presence of a face before him._

_"What's this?" He heard an amused voice say. "Since when did you beg?" Growling, he bucked his hips. "Nuh uh. Not yet, my love." The voice said before a pair of lips covered his. The kiss was slow at first, teasing, but soon it became more passionate as tongues clashed and fought for dominance. Once again, he bucked his hips trying to get closer to the man above him_.

Aya inwardly sighed. Even the memories were having an effect on him. Not bothering to tell the others where he was going, Aya went to the backroom. It was a good thing that he was wearing the apron.

Placing his hands on the back table, he closed his eyes, trying to will his erection to go away…no such luck. Closing his eyes just showed him more images from his dream.

_"Quite the eager one, aren't you?" That amused voice said again. He knew the voice. "I never really pictured you as eager." There was silence for a moment before he heard a husky whisper by his ear. "Of course, I never thought you to be the submissive type either." He felt a tongue along his ear, before he felt his lobe being sucked on. He tried to hold back a moan, but there was no such luck. Those lips had once again began their descent._

_He let out a whimper. "Please, at least take the blindfold off." He requested, needing to see his 'torturer'._

_"I think I can do that." The voice replied. He felt hands go around his head and undo the knot that was keeping the blindfold tied together. Once the blindfold was gone, it took his eyes a few minutes to adjust to the light, but when he did, he was looking into smiling chocolate eyes. Then the owner of those eyes spoke again, "You're beautiful, Aya."_

_Aya lifted his head and captured those lips with his own. Not caring about the strain on his wrists._

"AYA!"

Aya snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look into those same brown eyes. Into the eyes of the man of his dreams…quite literally. "What is it, Ken?" He asked, keeping his cold tone.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked. He walked closer to Aya. "You seem kind of flushed." He reached out to touch the back of his hand to Aya's forehead. "You're not sick, are you?"

Aya hit the hand away. 'Ha, if only you knew, Ken-ken. If only you knew.' He thought, before replying "Of course not." He said, turning away, praying to any deity out there that the apron was loose and long enough to hide his current erection, He looked at the things on the desk, anywhere, but at Ken. The boy had no idea what he was doing to him. 'Heh, he would probably die of shock if he knew that he was the man of my dreams.' He let a ghost of a smile grace his features. 'If he didn't die of that, he would definitely die if he knew I would throw my pride away in front of him and willingly submit to him.'

"Aya, maybe you should go lie down." Ken said, concerned. "Youji, Omi and I can handle the Koneko."

"Fine." He said, not in the mood to argue. Least he would be able to take a shower…

"I'll let them know." Ken said, before departing.

"You do that, Ken-ken." Aya whispered before heading upstairs to his room for a long shower.

Aya came out of the shower with a towel around his waist and a towel on his head. He felt much better now. Walking over to his bed, he plopped down on it, his towel covering his face. He was tired, and wanted to take a nap. Deciding to just rest his eyes, Aya closed them. He would only rest for a few minutes, then get dressed and go downstairs again.

_Aya's tongue occasionally came out to lick at the sweaty, tanned skin of his lover. Being bottom wasn't bad. Hell, it was very pleasurable, although he wouldn't do it often. He winced slightly as he raised to an elbow to look down into the sleeping face of his lover. "Ken." He whispered, before he descended to cover Ken's lips with his own. It wasn't a long kiss, and it wasn't an involved one. It was basically just a brush of his lips against Ken's. He lay back down, resting his head on the tanned chest. He absently rubbed at his wrists. Maybe he shouldn't have pulled at the cuffs so much…_

Ken knocked on Aya's door. "Aya?" He called. "Dinner's ready…" He slowly opened the door to Aya's room. Walking in, Ken gasped at the sight before him. There, sleeping on the bed was a half-naked, sleeping Aya. To most, this sight would be irresistible and they would probably take advantage of the sleeping sword-wielder. But not Ken…nope, Ken didn't have a death wish. Not that he didn't want to touch to red-head and do things to him that would have him--Ken blushed a bit at where his thoughts were going. No, he couldn't go there. Aya would never feel the same way.

"Ken." His head snapped up to look at the redhead. He was still sleeping. 'What the hell?' Ken looked at Aya. He arched an eyebrow. 'Why the hell is he rubbing his wrists?' Ken shook his head and walked up to the sleeping figure. He went to shake Aya's shoulder to wake him up, but his hand stopped. 'What if he is dreaming about me?' Ken pulled his hand back and stared at the sleeping face. "You're so beautiful, Aya." He whispered, before giving into temptation and leaning down to press his lips to Aya's.

Ken pulled back when he felt Aya responding. 'Oh my God. I'm dead…' He thought, but when he heard the whimper of protest from Aya, the thought left him. He was still asleep. Ken smiled at the sight. "What could you be dreaming about, Aya?" He asked, thinking he wouldn't get an answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Came the reply. Ken squeaked in surprise and he stepped back from the bed. He was in for it now…

Aya looked into chocolate eyes. He was willing Ken to not look down. His dream had, once again, left him with a hard-on. 'Damn you, Ken.' He thought as he stared into the startled, brown eyes. "Can I do something for you?" He asked, making sure that Ken thought he was still asleep when he kissed him.

"Well, um, I-I just came to t-tell you that dinner was ready." He replied. Aya noted that Ken was looking anywhere, but at him and blushing quite deeply. 'So cute.' Shrugging, Aya gave a little yawn and stood up, holding the towel.

Ken gulped and looked down. The towel Aya was holding was riding quite low on his hips. He was leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Ken looked away, blushing furiously. "W-well, I'll go tell the others you'll be down in a minute." He said and made to leave.

Aya reached out and grabbed Ken's arm- ignoring the fact that he wanted to pretend that he was still asleep when Ken kissed him- he pulled Ken to him. "Are you just going to kiss and run?" He whispered huskily into the brunette's ear. He felt Ken gasp and tense. "Y-you were awake?" He asked.

"Of course." Aya said, taking the lobe into his mouth and nipping it lightly before running his tongue over it.

"A-Aya." Ken whispered, closing his eyes and relaxing a bit.

Aya pulled back and looked into Ken's eyes, which had fluttered open when Aya moved away. Those beautiful chocolate eyes; eyes that were currently shining with desire. Aya moved closer. "You have gorgeous eyes, Ken-Ken." He said, before capturing the brunette's lips with his own. He started the kiss off slow and sensuous. He felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. Smirking inside, Aya flicked his tongue out and ran it across Ken's lips, which then parted eagerly. Moving in, his tongue explored every inch of the hot cavern and eventually came to run over and massage Ken's. Their tongues battled, each not willing to give up.

Ken couldn't believe it. He was kissing Aya. Even better, a nearly naked Aya. All he had to do was remove the towel, and Aya would be completely naked. Ken grinned and slowly began to push Aya towards the bed. Screw dinner. They could always heat it up later. Ken eased Aya down onto the bed. Sure, Aya would probably flip them, but for now, he would take advantage of being on top. Leaving Aya's lips, Ken started to lick and nip at each inch of porcelain skin. He made sure not to miss an inch. He loved the little noises he was drawing from Aya. Ken continued his path down, but just as he reached the top of the towel, he stopped and looked into amethyst eyes.

"What is it, Ken?" Aya asked.

"Aya…I-" Ken paused and looked away momentarily before looking back, "I don't want this to be a one time thing." He whispered, then looked away.

Aya reached out and pulled Ken up to him, crushing his lips to Ken's. They battled in a heated kiss before Aya pulled back and placed his forehead against Ken's, looking deep into the brown eyes. "I'm yours forever, Ken-Ken." He whispered.

Ken's eyes misted over before he attacked Aya's swollen lips again. This kiss was slow. Their lips melded together perfectly. When air became a necessity, Ken removed his lips from Aya's and began to kiss down Aya's neck, making sure to mark him. "My Aya." He whispered against the skin, nipping it as he went.

Aya tilted his head to the side, allowing Ken better access. "Forever." He whispered back. Aya whimpered a bit as he felt a warmth envelop one of his nipples. He arched, trying to get closer, but was held down. He growled a bit, wanting to get closer to his Ken-ken.

Ken ran a hand down Aya's chest as his mouth teased Aya's nipples. Aya was making some very delicious sounds, and Ken was pleased that it was him that was causing them. He smiled to himself; it was also him who got to see Aya when he was vulnerable.

Slowly, Ken ran his hand over the top of Aya's towel. He pulled at it gently, as if asking for permission from Aya. When he felt a hand cover his, he pulled the only article of clothing away. He stopped his ministrations to revel in Aya's beauty. "You're beautiful, Aya." He said, looking into Aya's amethyst eyes.

Aya reached out and pulled Ken down to him and gave him a light kiss, "so you said." He whispered and tugged at Ken's shirt, "But you are over dressed."

Ken chuckled and grabbed the prying hands and pulled them away, putting them over Aya's head. "In time, love." He said, before getting off the bed. Not taking his eyes off of Aya's, Ken began to take off his clothes. He slowly, torturously, pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to some corner of the room. Next, his hands moved to the top of his jeans. Unbuttoning them, his hands then worked the zipper down.

Aya groaned, "You're enjoying teasing me aren't you?" All he received was a smile, while Ken slowly removed the rest of his clothing. "Gods." He moaned as he stared at Ken's lean, tanned form. He watched as Ken moved towards the bed. Reaching out, Aya grabbed Ken and pulled him down on top of him. "You're such a tease." He said, before he captured Ken's lips in a bruising kiss.

Ken moved so that he straddled Aya's hips. He fought with Aya for dominance and was quite surprised when Aya submitted. Ken left Aya's lips once air became necessary, but his lips didn't leave Aya's body. Ken kissed down Aya's throat. When he reached where the shoulder met neck, he bit down and sucked, marking Aya as his. "Mine." He whispered again, before continuing down to Aya's chest. Ken took one of the pink nubs into his mouth, smiling as he felt Aya moan beneath him. He quite liked this submissive Aya. He flicked out his tongue, nipped and sucked at the nipple, before he moved over to give the same attention to the other one.

Aya couldn't believe the sensations he was feeling. He arched his back, wanting to feel more of Ken. "Oh god, Ken." He moaned. His hands reached out to touch Ken, but they were grabbed. He looked up into soft brown eyes, but the only thing he received was Ken interlocking their fingers together and raising them above Aya's head. Ken lay fully on top of Aya. The feel of Ken's bare torso against his only aroused Aya further. "God Ken." He breathed against the brunette's lips that were just above his own. "You're such a tease."

Ken grinned. "But I love touching you and hearing the sounds you make." He replied, in a husky tone before sitting back on Aya's stomach. He took a hand and slowly moved it down Aya's torso, barely touching him. He smirked at the shiver he caused to run through Aya. Ken moved further down until he was hovering above Aya's weeping erection.

"Hmm, I think I shall tease some more.' He thought before kissing, licking and nipping at Aya's thighs and stomach. A few times he would "accidentally" lick at the base of Aya's erection. The moans and pants he heard were encouraging him, so he slowly licked base to tip. "Gods, Ken." He heard Aya moan. Ken was truly enjoying this. He flicked his tongue across Aya's slit before licking back down his shaft. Ken then nuzzled Aya's sacs, occasionally nipping and licking at them.

Aya was going out of his mind. He was so hard it was hurting. One would figure that by the amount of blushing and naiveté Ken showed he was a virgin. Aya had to wonder if that was true because the stuff Ken was doing, he could almost be sure that it wasn't the work of a virgin. Aya shuddered and moaned again as Ken licked his head.

Ken took Aya's head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He then slowly began to take Aya into his mouth, inch by inch until he had all of Aya's length in his mouth. Slowly, he started to remove it, dragging his teeth lightly against the skin, enjoying his name coming from Aya's mouth. When he reached the tip, he nipped before going back down, holding Aya's hips down to keep him from thrusting. Ken started slowly, purposefully not going faster. He wanted this blessed moment to last.

"Gods, Ken." Aya half growled, half moaned, "Go faster." Ken decided to oblige. He quickened his pace, swiping his tongue over Aya's slit every time he neared the head. Aya was shuddering. He wanted to get closer to Ken, but Ken's hands prevented it. "Gods, Ken." He kept moaning, thrashing his head from side to side. He could feel it. He was getting closer. "I'm going to come, Ken." He warned, expecting Ken to move away, but was shocked to find Ken going faster. When he felt Ken's hand come up and rub his balls, he moaned loudly, releasing into Ken's inviting mouth.

Ken swallowed all of Aya's semen. The taste was bitter, but at the same time sweet. There was a taste that was pure Aya. Once he swallowed the last of it, he moved up and kissed Aya, letting him taste himself. When he pulled back, Aya was panting, trying to catch his breath. Ken laid down on Aya's chest, listening to his breathing. Trying to ignore the hard-on he still possessed.

Aya kissed the top of Ken's head as he reached into the bedside table drawer. He rummaged around blindly in it. His head felt something cold, round and made of steel. Aya grinned. We can use these another time. He thought as he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the small bottle of lube and closed his hand around it, before he held it out to Ken.

Ken blinked at the item in Aya's hand, then at Aya. "What's this he asked?" Tentatively taking the bottle from Aya.

"I want you, Ken-Ken." Aya only said.

Ken blushed. "But…" He started to say, but shut up. He was a little confused, and he knew it was showing.

Aya sat forward a bit and nipped Ken's earlobe. "I trust you, Ken." He whispered.

Ken leaned his head towards Aya and nuzzled him. "Okay." Was all he said before catching Aya's lips in a heated, passionate kiss. As he kissed Aya, he opened the lube and put a fair amount on three of his fingers. Slowly, he searched for Aya's entrance as he distracted him by kissing his neck. Once Ken found the entrance, he slowly inserted his first finger. Feeling Aya tense a bit, he stopped, letting him get used to the feel. When Aya nodded at him to continue, Ken moved his finger around a bit before entering with the second finger.

Aya gasped and clenched his eyes shut. It was so uncomfortable. He shifted a bit. He definitely wouldn't be uke all the time. When Ken entered the third finger, the pain was unbelievable. He clenched his eyes shut even further, not noticing the tear that had escaped his eye until he felt something moist wipe it away.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked, concern and worry clear in his voice. "You want me to continue."

Aya just nodded, so Ken continued. He moved his fingers around, stretching Aya's entrance the best he could with his fingers. He was pleased when he felt Aya arch against them. Ken brushed his fingers against Aya's prostate again and watched Aya squirm beneath him, trying to impale himself even further on Ken's fingers. Ken removed his fingers, and kissed Aya's nose when he whimpered.

"Patience, love." He said, as he coated himself with the lube before he moved so that his head was at Aya's entrance. "You ready?" He asked as he prodded Aya's entrance.

"Gods Ken. Yes." He said, impatient with need. "I need this and you Ken." Aya looked straight into Ken's chocolate orbs as he said it.

Ken leaned down and took Aya's lips with his own as he slowly pushed past the ring of muscle. He whimpered a bit when Aya bit at his bottom lip, but didn't pull away. In some ways, it only encouraged him. It was taking all of his strength not to plunge right into the heat that was Aya. He nearly screamed when he felt Aya arch, which caused Ken to go all the way in. "Aya." He whispered the older man's name as if it were a prayer. He brought his head down to rest on Aya's shoulder momentarily as he said. "You feel so good."

Aya rocked his hips. "Move, Ken." He growled.

Ken pulled out until just his tip was left before thrusting back in. Aya felt so tight, and so good. Those were the only thoughts going through Ken's head as he started going faster, occasionally changing his angle, looking for that spot.

Aya rocked his hips, meeting Ken's every thrust. The pleasure was just bearable, until Ken hit that same spot that made him see white. "Gods Ken!" He moaned loudly as he thrust his hips faster, encouraging Ken to go faster. The pleasure was now unbearable as they moved together.

Ken moved his hand to grab Aya's cock, which had become fully hard again. As Ken moved, he Aya in times with his thrusts.

Aya was out of his mind with pleasure. Each thrust, Ken hit his prostate. That combined with the feel of Ken's hand on his manhood was making it unbearable. He reached up and tugged Ken down to him for another kiss to his already swollen and bruised lips. He was almost there; he could feel it. When he felt Ken run his thumb over his slit, he moaned into Ken's mouth as he came all over their stomachs.

The kiss was heightening the pleasure Ken was feeling. He thrust harder, feeling that he was close. When he couldn't hold back any longer, he moaned out Aya's name as he came into the welcoming passage.

Ken carefully pulled out of Aya before collapsing half on him and half off. He felt Aya's arms wrap around him. "Mmmm." He purred, as he snuggled closer to Aya, totally satiated.

"Enjoy that, kitten?" Aya asked, not bothering to keep the smile out of his voice.

Ken looked up at Aya. "Kitten?" He asked.

Aya nodded. "Is there a problem with that?" Ken shook his head. "Good."

Ken picked up the bottle of lube that was left on the bed. "Did this really help that much?" He asked. Aya just nodded, his eyes closed. Ken shrugged and opened the drawer to put it back. He blinked as he placed the lube back in the drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Handcuffs?" He asked, staring at Aya.

Aya took the handcuffs from Ken, before flipping them so that he was hovering above him. "Yea, you want to see how they are used?" He asked, his voice husky.

Ken groaned as he felt the start of another hard-on. He looked into amethyst eyes. "Only if you are doing all the work this time." He purred, thrusting his hips forward to show Aya that he was already aroused again.

Aya smirked down at the willing body below him. They weren't going to be having dinner for a while.

**PS:** It was my first! coughandprobablylastcough lemon. XP Gimme some credit...or not. It doesn't matter to me! XD Night/lj-cut


End file.
